The present invention relates to network connectivity determination, and more specifically, to network graph representation of a physically connected network.
Pipeline networks that transport water, natural gas, or other resources can traverse hundreds of miles at or above the surface. Sensors and other equipment may be located at regular or irregular intervals of the network (e.g., every 30-100 miles). In the exemplary case of a gas pipeline, the sensors may include a pressure sensor, and the equipment may include a compression station that increases pressure to push the gas along the pipeline (toward the next compression station). The equipment would additionally include communication equipment to transmit the sensor information. A supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system obtains data from and provides control to the remote sensors and equipment. In order to analyze the obtained data, the operator and algorithms need to know the physical and logical connections among the measurement points. That is, the network structure representing the SCADA measurement points needs to be known.